Smote them: A Shoujo Alias
by Fat Noodle
Summary: PG-13 just in case(for language mainly)! A 2nd year student from America comes to Japan and joins Seigaku. There may be something more to this player though, than the regulars know... Please R & R! NO Flames onegai. Tis my first PoT fanfic.
1. The 2nd year appears

A/N: Please read and review! ^-^! The title was thought up by my friend Jasmine not I too. The rating may go up soon but , so far its all peachy.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own prince of tennis, ~sniff sniff~  
  
Smote Them: A Shoujo Alias  
  
" Nya, it's so hot today!" Kikumaru whined as he wiped his forehead with his white towel. Only a moment later did he notice no one was even paying attention. All of the eyes of the members looked at the main tennis court where he could only see two figures rallying. "Nya? What's going on Oishi?"  
  
The jet-black haired vice- captain slowly explained to him, " It's a match between Momoshiro- kun and a new comer here at the club," He ended without even taking his eyes off the court for one moment. A voice came from the court saying, " Game Set Match! Naiya 6 games to 4!" A swarm of shock traveled through the crowd as the two players had exit the court. The first was the spiky haired second year boy Momoshiro. The second though, was a guy with chocolate brown eyes, and long caramel hair that went up in a ponytail. He was shorter than most of the  
  
" Nya! He's almost as short as Ochibi!" Kikumaru, forgetting that he wasn't actually whispering what he said.  
  
" Mada mada dane. I'll be taller soon." A boy with emerald hair smoothly said right behind of Kikumaru.  
  
"Aww Ochibi! Don't scare your senpais like that!" K ikumaru stared at Echizen Ryoma. Only a couple moments later, Kikumaru soon glared at the new member of the club with curiosity. " He must be pretty good to defeat Momo like that!"  
  
"Rumi Naiya, 5 feet 3 inches, left handed. Came to Japan 5 days ago to Japan from America," Mumbled a boy scribbling in a ivy green notebook.  
  
" Nyaaaaaah!" kikumaru jumped forward and lookied behind him noticing a bright pair of squared glasses. " Inui! Don't do that! ~sigh~ To many scares."  
  
" Ahhh! You must be all the regulars! Taller, than I thought," a guy with a sky blue t-shirt said in a mellow tone of voice. Momoshiro soon appeared and decided to introduce Rumi to all the regulars. " momo? Don't u have to play a match with Inui-senpai?"  
  
"Ahh your right, I'm not gonna lose to you again Inui- senpai though!"  
  
" 93% that I shall win though. How about who ever is the loser gets to drink my new Special Platinum Deluxe Inui juice?" Inui held up a glass filled with a thick greyish substance. Rumi noticed that except for the tensai, all the regulars were behind him. He glanced at the drink.  
  
" It's quite good, you should try it Rumi-kun," Rumi-  
  
" It actually looks quite interesting! I'll try some," Rumi walked up to Inui and accepted the glass of the so called health drink. " I'm sure its quite healthy, it looks like that at least."  
  
" Rumi-kun you may not want to do tha-," Eiji had cut off Kawamura's talk and gave him a mischievous face, getting ready to laugh at what was about to happen. Rumi drank it. The regulars looked in silence for moments as Rumi slowly drank it till the last drop. " It's quite good!" The regulars looked in awe of how Rumi looked like it was just like a soda.  
  
" Kure-ji," Echizen muttered to himself. Only Fuji could actually stand that he thought to himself. He turned to his left only seeing Inui scribbling down in his note book. " I see, just like Fujji, has no weakness about juice, it will be interesting to find his weakness to." When Inui had stared up at Rumi, Rumi asked, " bathroom?"  
  
"Over there," Inui pointed to the entrance of the tennis courts.  
  
"Thankyou, " Rumi darted off the way to the bathroom but half way there fell down.  
  
~scribble scribble scribble~ " False hypothesis, Rumi kun is weak against it," Inui muttered as he re-wrote his data, " good data." Oishi and Taka- san immediatley walk to Rumi sighing part of the way. That's what you get for trying Inui's concoctions Oishi noted to himself as he kneeled down to see if the boy was actually breathing. Luckily yes.  
  
" Sorry Inui, I won't take that risk, but I'll defeat you," Momoshiro widely grinned as he grabbed his tennis racket. Soon the members gathered around the tennis court of who will secure the last spot for the regulars.  
  
Game! Momoshiro! 7 games to 5!  
  
" unya! Good job momo!" kikumaru rejoiced as the two players came out of the court. Momo looked around to see Rumi getting up from the ground.  
  
"ugh, horrible, what is it toxic?" Rumi muttered to himself when he had looked up to see Momo rejoicing. " What happened?"  
  
" Did I ever tell you a smmall detail, that Fuji is kind of a Saddist." Momo asked.  
  
" Actually, no you did not tell me that BIG detail."  
  
" It appears momo has increased his skills by 25% eversince I played him, good data," Inui muttered to himself as he picked up his notebook once again. Five minutes later of just talking, Ryuzaki entered the ground. She called Oishi, and Oishi handed a paper with names on it, most likely who were the winners of the district tournament who would be the regualrs. The members of the tennis club gathered together, many wondering who would be the 8 lucky members. She called off each name one by one as she finally got to the final name. She looked around when she had called Rumi Naiya, probably surprised it wasn't Inui The practice had then ended and the boys headed for the locker room.  
  
*$*$*$$*$*$*$*$*$$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$$*$*$*$$*$*$*$$*$*$*  
  
"WHAT?! You're the assistant coach again? Nya?!!!?!" Kikumaru exclaimed in shock as Inui told him.  
  
" This means good data," a intimidating smile grew on Inui's face as he already knew what type of training was in for the regulars.  
  
" Finally the weekend, eh Echizen do you want to go to the street courts tomorrow?" Momoshiro asked Echizen as he buttoned his black jacket.  
  
"Sure," Echizen said with out any emotin whatsoever.  
  
" You wanna come to Rumi?"  
  
" Sure why not," He said with great interest. He had already changed back into his uniform before anyone even came into the changing room. " We never had street tennis where I lived!"  
  
" You lived in America, that's quite interesting, where did you live?" Fuji asked as he put on the trade mark smile.  
  
" California! My father is wanted to move back since he missed Japan so much, I miss it though.." Rumi added as he left the room, " Ja Momo, see you tomorrow I guess." With that last word he shut the door politely.  
  
"He's almost like Ochibi!" Kikumaru smiled as he talked.  
  
" Ya, he's even left handed, your right Eiji, they are quite the same.. wouldn't you agree Echizen?" Oishi added onto Kikumaru.  
  
" Mada mada dane," Echizen coldly said and he had soon left. The rest of the regulars stood in silence what exactly Ryoma meant, but knowing that he had said it so much, it had just lost its meaning. The regulars went back to what they were doing and the locker room was soon empty.  
  
TBC ^_^  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*  
  
So how did you like it? This is my first PoT fan fiction so please be nice and don't flame me! ^_^ I'll try to update whenever I can, but until then Ja ne. Gomenasai for any errors I have made. ( Tell me ifthe characters are OOC I'll try to make it better then ~_^. 


	2. Secretsss

A/N: Yippy!! Thanx giving vacation!!Which means writing! ~Im thankful for PoT lol^_^~ So im sorry if there are any errrors on anything iin here ok, It's like 1:40 in the morning and I am soooo tired! Well, enjoy this chappie, I hope to update it soon. PLEASE R &R! ( NO FLAMES PLEASE!!) O and just as a reminder, Tezuka's suippose to be in Germany so that's why he aint in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own PoT, but I do own Rumi..  
  
Secrettsssss..  
  
The next day*****************  
  
Momoshiro and Echixen walked slowly on the sidewalks in the noon. The two were awfully shocked of how Rumi's house was in such a affluent area. The sky was actually blue and there were nothing but huge houses that were on the sides of the road. " This must be his house," Momo took his violet eyes off the map looking onto a huge white house. " Man, so huge."  
  
" Knock baka senpai," Ryoma muttered in his breath while staring at the door. Momo ignored his friend's insult even though he could hear it and ranged the door bell. For at least one minute there was no answer and Momo pressed the button revealing a high pitched sound. When Momo was about to go crazy with the doorbell, the door slowly opened revealing a girl with brown chocolate eyes and almond hair. She was wearing a tank top with girl boxers, looking like she had just gotten up.  
  
" Can I help you?" The girl said adding a yawn to the end of her sentence with her eyes only have opened.  
  
" we're looking for Rumi Naiya, doesn't she live here?" Momo questioned as Ryoma looked through thew opening of trhe door which had a flat screen t.v at the end of the room. ' wow what a room' Ryoma thought to himself then quickly turned his attention to the girl's answer.  
  
" I'm Rumi Naiya.. Who are you?" A moment later Rumi shot her eyes opened and realized who she had just said it to now that she knew who they were. She wasn't the only one who was surprised though. Momo jumped back in shock seeing how this girl did look like Rumi. Rumi quickly sprung her arms up and from the top of her head " Ummm, I don't speak like Japanese must be the wrong house!" She said in English hoping her act would work.  
  
" Mada mada da ne," Ryoma said, " next time you try to say something in English, make sure the oersin your talking to doesn't speak English," Ryoma the nsaid in English to Rumi. ' Kuso, not good' Rumi thought to herself. Affter that she tried to defy her indetity one more time.  
  
" Rumi is like my brotherr.? Ya Rumi is my brother!" The two boys on the otherside of the door sweat dropped and looked a t her pants that said specifically ' Rumi Naiya'. "ehehehe," She drooped her shoulders, " man, why is it that the world seems to be against me in the worst cases." Momo was still stun of how there well chest of the Rumi he saw yesterday and the Rum I he was seeing right now were so different. He sighed still in shock but then reverted to his old self again. He looked at Rumi and kindly said, " You should come any ways as a girl you could be my cute date then," Momo putting on a comforting smile while Rumi blushed slightly from the compliment. She turned her body around though as she heard a slight creek coming g=from the stairs of her house. A woman, appearing to be in her 40's was on the stair case, looking through the door. Her tight lipped face turned to Rumi as she siad, " Do they know?" in a sort of whiny voice. " Afraid so kaa-san," Rumi put a hand behind her head and put o a slight smile for her mom.  
  
" This is what you get when you stay up till 4:00 in the morning, Rumi, this is how it was discovered last time you know," she sighed in dissapointment, " If you want to play in the boys' league, you can't be so foolish. Now get dress, your friends are waiting for you." She then said in a strict voice.  
  
"Yes, kasan, you guys can come in," Rumi said showing an inviting hand and opened the door widely. She quickly ran up the stairs passing her mother.  
  
" Come in please! The place is a bit of a mess, but its npot the worst we've had." Th woman said with a wide smile as she headed into the kitchen. Momo and Ryoma silently went in.  
  
******************************************************  
  
" This isnt the first time Rumi has disguised herself as a boy, she also did it when we were in America," Rumi's mother said to Ryoma and Momo who were siting on the couch in the living room. " A reason why we moved here also was because when her identity was spoiled by one of her old friends. Her smile soon turned into a straight-lined ( A/N: ya studying adjs. In english and so bare with me if that's not even a word) line.. : Your not gonna tell anyone are you?" Ryoma and Momo ~ slightly gulping~ said in unison, " Of course not!"  
  
" Good," Rumi's mother resumed into her smile and went upstairs to check on Rumi. Seconds later, Rumi came storming in with her hair up and a navy blue shirt, and tan shorts on with her tennis bag.  
  
" Ready!" Rumi said with a slight grin. The three Seigaku regulars then headed for the tennis courts. " Ummm Rumi can I ask you a question," Momo gazed his violet eyes towards the almond hair girl.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
" Well, how did you exactly conceal..you know them," Momoshiro muttered getting slightly red with curiosity.  
  
" Ace, Bandage, works like a charm, don't ask again, " Rumi said in a monatonous voice, sounding as if she had gotten that question so many times. For at least 12 minutes the three walked in total silence. As they wetre finally walking up the stairs of the street tennis courts Rumi remarked, " I'm sure tired of talking so much," sarcastically, giving a short yawn.  
  
" Mada mada dane," Ryoma commented as they got to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Momoshiro- kun!" A voice called out from the side of the tennis court. Momoshiro turned his head to see a girl with short sandy brown hair came up and greeted Momo and Ryoma. " ah, Tachibana's imouto," Momoshiro joked and added, " Are you here by yourslef Ann?" Calling her then her actual name.  
  
" Hai, Kami-" Ann was interrupted bby a sort of shriek/yell from the further court .  
" What are you doing here?!," A boy with auburn hair ran up to Momo being followed by a boy with dark blue hair.  
  
" What do you mean?! These courts are for all people right?!" Momo glared evilly at the other boy.  
  
" Not for people who wreck people's bikes though I would think!" The two started to argue vigorously, while the other boy with blue hair looked at Echizen.  
" Yo," The boy mumbled towards Echizen.  
  
" Yo," Echizen muttered and the two stood still unlike thwe other two boys.  
  
" What the?" Rumi blurted out in confusion of what was going on. Ann took her eyes off the arguing pair and looked at Rumi's new SEIGAKU tennis bag.  
  
" Are you a new member?" she asked Rumi hoping to clear up some things . Rumi quickly leaped out of her cloud of confusion and answered, " Oh, yes, I'm Rumi Naiya. Ummm..who are these people?" Rumi asked Ann.  
  
" Ah, gomen!" Ann feeling impolite. " I'm ann, this guy's Kamio-kun," Ann pointed to the Auburn haired boy, " And the one over there is Shinji- kun. Were from Fudomine." Ann then threw her arms over her head. " This happens every time we meet actually."  
  
" Wow," Rumi then slowly sauntered up to Momo and Kamio and asked, " Umm, can we stop and play tennis nw?" The two continued to argue. Ann saw a twitch in Rumi's eye,  
  
' I guess he doesn't like being innoyed' Ann thought.  
  
" SHUTUP!" Rumi yelled at the two who automatically stopped when they heard Rumi's yell. " We came here to play didn't we? So let's play and get on with our lives." With that she went to the benches to get her tennis racket out.  
  
" Who's he?" Kamio asked Momo.  
  
" A new student who's apparently good at tennis and is now a regular. Not as good as I am though with my Slam Dunk!" Momo made a huge smile.  
  
" He beat you didn't he?" Kamio said in a plain voice and Momo left and mumbled something having to do with losing to a girl, which left Kamio in a confused state.  
  
TBC  
  
************************************************^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^^_^_^_^  
  
Ok this chaprter was a bit boring but I promise to put in the tennis stuff next chapter. This chapter was basically just to get the story kicked out. This is my first PoT fanfic to ! like am so tired right now and I've been typing a lot today because I hate sp[ending time with my grandpareents. ( I know that's sad but all they do is eat peanuts, watch tv, and play cards THAT'S ALL!) Anywho, I don't really want to make any pairings ( maybe some OC pairings though! Muahahhahahaha!!) Other than that, I really hope I can get to write he next chapter. Happy Thanxgiving!!! I'm almost dun with high school apps so I'll probably have a chapter up soon. Ja ne 


	3. Bad Karma

A/N: Woohoo! Dun with highschool Applications! Anyways the chaptie is up and I may add in maybe a couple of pairings but I don't know. like I like reading shounen-ai, but I can't write it sadly. Anyways I'm a huge Kamio/Ann fan so expect some in this story^_^  
  
Disclaimer: nope don't own Prince of tennis...  
  
FYI: Karma is based on your actions that you did in a past life that reflects what happens in your present life I think if you believe it. *******************************BLING BLING!*************************  
  
Bad Karma  
  
1 2 3! Pull!  
  
" Alright it's decided!' Momo said in a exited voice. " Rumi and Ann against Kamio and I first!" Behind him Kamio sweared A couple times with the bad luck he was having today.  
  
" Umm who's gonna judge?" Rumi asked Ann who was getting her racket out of her rose pink tennis bag.  
  
" My friend should be coming soon, she's actually from America too, she just came this week her name's jas.."  
  
" Hey!" A girl came running up the stairs. She had jet black short hair, and was wearing a big sweater that had Fudomine written on it. As she was running to the group on the court, " Sorry Ii'm late I got caught in" wammoh! She tripped on the court. " Owwy," She looked up and then saw Rumi, and paused. Rumi who was horrified at who she was looking at that moment. " Rumi! It's you! I havent seen you eversince the Tennis club discovered you were a girl! What a shock we both moved to Japan!" All of the Fudomine members shifted their heads towards Rumi. The black-haired girl payed more attention to Rumi, "hey why are you dressed like a guy." She paused realizing what she had just done.  
  
Rumi went up to the nearest wall and started banging her head on the wall. " What is this KARMA? Man I did nothing and for some reason I have no luck, o why I ask," Rumi said putting her dramatic face on.  
  
" Agh, Gomen Rumi! My mouth kind of slipped, I had no idea you actually tried to use the alias as a boy again."  
  
" agh, it's ok Jasmine, I just think that someone just hates me or I did something really bad in my last life, so its not your fault." Rumi said sighing as she sat down on the court in her own little world of glum.  
  
" So, Momoshiro was beaten by a girl eh?" Kamio snickered behind Momoshiro enjoying the anger that Momo had just collected from that.  
  
" Shut up! It was just bad luck." momoshiro said as he took out his racket. " Let's get on with the game!"  
  
" 1, 2, 3 pull!" The six players ( ya Ann is judging) each pulled out a straw containing three colors.  
  
"Agh! You nust be kidding!" Jasmine and Rumi said in unison when they realized they had the same color which meant one thing.  
  
The first pair of doubles would be Momoshiro*echizen pair against the Rumi*Madae (Jasmine's last name just FYI).  
  
"Rough or smooth?" Momoshiro asked as he was about to spin his racket.  
  
"Rough!"  
  
"Smooth!" The two girls said in unison once again . " No, it's goonna be smooth, it's always smooth Jasmine!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what you've said in the other matches and it always turned out rough, you must be right" Jasmine said in a sarcastic tone of voice at Rumi cocked her eyebrow in irritation.  
  
"And how would you say yo uwere right if you missed those 4 times when playing in that doubles tournament!" Rumi backfired at Jasmine's remarks. There was a period of awkwards silence... "hn, fine, Rough" Momoshiro finally had spun his racket, landing on smooth."  
  
"Kuso!" Rumi not noticing she had said that raither loud.  
  
One set match! Momoshiro-echizen pair service!  
  
"Eh Echizen leave it to me, we'll win then,' Momosiro smugly said to Echizen up in the front square.  
  
"Yada. You know I'm bettere than some idiot Momo-senpai," Echizen muttered loud enough for him to hear it.  
  
"Brat" Momo thought to himself and served the ball straight intoi the servong square. Rumi successfully hit the ball back to Momo with a strong forehand. Momo returned the ball then right down the center of the court.  
  
"Mine!" The two girls exclaimed as they both came running for the ball and suddenly stopped at the sound of their partner's voice as the ball flew past both of them.  
  
15- Love!  
  
"You said you got it!" Rumi said as she flicked some of the hair in her face, noticing that Jasmine gave her a death glare. "Why are you looking at me like that!?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? You missed the ball too Rumi!"  
  
"Ugh just play the game!" Rumi said and stamped off into her position.  
  
Game momoshiro-Echizen Pair 5-0!  
  
"Alright Jasmine this is sooooooo not cool we have to win at least one game!" Rumi said to Jasmine.  
  
"Agreed! We shall smote them!" Jasmine had finally agreed to an idea.  
  
"WE SHAlL SMOTE THEM" the girls said with pride while raising there fist as if they had already won.  
  
"There even worse than momoshiro and echizin-kun. Then again they probably argue more than them which is probably why they are winning. But now they are working together, but their tempo is still off," Shinj was muttering to himself again.  
  
**********************************$$$$BLING!BLING!$$$$$$$$******  
  
Game! Rumi Nadae pair! 1 game to 5!  
  
"BOOYAH!" Rumi said as she jumped around the court with a victory look. Jasmine shortly joined in and they both chanted " We smoted them!" Rumi shortly caught a slight twitch from Echizen and Momo. After a couple of more seconds the two settled down for the next game, Echizen's serve.  
  
15-0  
  
30-0  
  
40-0  
  
Echizen tossed the ball into the air throwing his body into the ball. Rumi caught the ball with her racket and lobbed it up into the air in desperation. Momoshiro ran up to the high ball. Jasmine ran up to the net. Momoshiro jumped up and slamed the ball over Jasmine. Just as the ball was just about to bounce a second time, Rumi dived for the ball hitting it once again almost htting the net. Rumi scraped her left shoulder. Ryoma then sended the ball to the opposite end of the corner.  
  
Game! Momoshiro-Echizen pair 6 games to 1!  
  
"Kuso," Rumi said to herself lying on the ground. Jasmine left the court along with her double's partner on the ground.  
  
"Good job Momoshiro-kun!" Ann said cheerfully as Momoshiro grinned at the comment. "Ann-chan! Don't hank this guy! He's a thief!" Kamio said in some what defensive tone.  
  
"Kamio-kun! Haven't you guys argued enough as it. I really wish you guys would stop arguing!" Ann raised her voice in a angry tone.  
  
"But Ann-chan.."Kamio said surprised with the remark she had made..(A/N: agh! It killed me to write those sentances)  
  
"Eh Echizen, can I see the grip tape?"  
  
"Sure. why don't you get your own?"  
  
"Eh"  
  
Obviously, Echizen and Shinji weren't even paying attention to what happened but someone lying on the court was with her head tuned the other way.  
Rumi slyly smiled like a cat, "muahaha! Finally some true fun!"  
  
****************************TO BE CONTINUED*********************** A/N: aya, what fun could possibly Rumi be thinking of now?! Well I'll save that for the next chapter that I'll work on vacation so have no fear. O and mr.anonomys person named Shinji in my review: OK first of all this is my first PoT fanfic. So I thought that a marysuissh fanfiction would be nice to start off and then move on to better ones hopefully. Also reasons why Rumi is not ALL marysue: 1. She sucks when she play doubles 2. She has the worst of all (not sure if that's a reason but lets say she doesn't always gets first in everything like some marysues do) 3. Ok in chapter two I just made Momo say she looked cute because it's a damn compliment! Anyways isnt Momoshiro like nice to all people girl or guy? (hehe) 4. I don't intend to make any BIG relationship with any of the bishies (tho I would luv to) and 5. I don't mention that she's beautiful and graceful in every *** damn sentence like some marysue authors go crazy on. Well there ya go, my reasons why I think she is not all marysue. I have to say tho that she is partly mary-suish tho but that's different from being all marysuish. I do enjoy some mary-sue PoT fanfictions. Actually I really like all of them. I just luv everything! ~goes hug bed and falls asleep~  
  
P.S. When I was writing this I was in a FLCL mood or in other words really strange. Man what a long author note too.. Srry for any grammatical errors or spelling errors if there are any at all, (most likely) 


End file.
